ENDING
by judjolie
Summary: It's Bosco and Faith. Contains SPOILERS (small but still)... r


**Chapter one**

It was a Saturday morning somewhere in January. Outside it was raining pretty hard. But there was something about the raindrops: they sounded peaceful. Bosco was the first to wake up. Next to him was a blonde woman, who was still in a very deep sleep. He smiled as she said some words, which he couldn't understand. Gently he touched her cheek and kissed her on her forehead.

  
FLASHBACK

It all started when he was cleared for duty. Although his sight wasn't what it should be, he was able to return to work. And everything seemed to go well, at least for several weeks. He had everything under control. Plus he didn't complain about anything, not even about writing parking tickets. He was just so happy to be back on the job. Sometimes he could nag to Sully about how slow he was and how he's nothing like Faith. But that was just because he wanted to talk about Faith and Sully always let him because he knew how much Bosco missed Faith. Actually everyone did. Every break Bosco had, he would spent with her. Sometimes he looked for excuses to go up stairs and see or talk to her.

Yesterday, Friday, was the first time since that almost fatal day, Bosco was forced to draw his gun on a perp. He tried to talk the perps down so he wouldn't have to shoot, but the perps didn't leave him any choice. He had to open fire and accidentally shot Monroe in the process. She wasn't wounded fatally but she did loose her baby which hit Bosco like a bomb. He felt even more guilty. Faith was right, he didn't belong on the streets and he wanted to resign. He was just about to hand in his resignation when Monroe cleared him, saying she was just as responsible as Bosco. She didn't provide him with a clear shot.

Faith was in shock when she heard the news. Just like always the first thing on her mind was Bosco. But since she couldn't reach him, she stopped by Monroe, expressing her condolences and how sorry she was. She felt responsible. She knew Bosco's aim was still off, but didn't inform anyone but then again why would she? He was cleared for duty for a reason.

When she returned home from the hospital, Bosco was sitting at her apartment door. She could see he had been crying. She wasn't sure what to do or say, so she let him start the conversation once they were in her apartment.

"Did you uhm, did you hear the news?" he said softly, looking at the ground to avoid the eye contact. "Yeah, I did, I just came from the hospital. She's gonna be alright psychically. Emotionally, that's another thing." Bosco nodded and scratched his head not knowing how to begin the conversation he came for. But he didn't have to.

"What happened back there Boz?"

"I uh I don't know. I was talking to that kid, saying he should drop his gun, when out of nowhere the other kid came and took Monroe hostile. I uh I, tried to negotiate further but Monroe was able to free herself I think, wo I'm aiming on the kid next to Monroe. He made a gesture that he was going to shoot so I shot him first and the next thing I know, Monroe is laying on the ground, covered in blood yelling: my baby, my baby. I uh I really…I" He starts to snob "I.. I" Faith steps closer towards him, wanting to comfort him but he wouldn't let her. He pushed her away "I'm okay" he said through the snobs. Faith nodded

"Okay? You shot a fellow officer, what the hell were you thinking Bosco."

"I didn't do this on purpose."

"We both know you weren't ready to come back. Hell you'll probably never be ready. You didn't only jeopardised yourself but your partner as well. She could have died today."

"Don't you think I know that? Don't you think I feel guilty, for God's sakes I killed her baby, her baby Faith. I know I wasn't ready." "Then why did you come back so soon."

"You know why? Because I was sick and tired of being at home like I was or am some disabled man who can't work. I was sick and tired thinking of an excuse so I would see you. Or so I would be able to talk to you. If we hadn't had work anymore that kept us together, then what? You have a new partner, you get to move on, but I don't. As much as I hate to admit it, the only person I have is you. You've always been there for me, through my worst and best days. I could always depend on you, work related and non work related. The point is I wouldn't have seen you anymore and that's something I can't deal with."

Faith was shocked by his confession. He came back for her. So he could be in her presence, just like old times. Al these times he came to her in his breaks… she just never figured it out or she never paid any attention to it. She was both shocked as surprised.

"Boz..I.." "Let me finish Faith" she nodded. "The last months have been great. Seeing you so much, not worrying about Fred. We were close again, probably more close than we've ever been and I didn't want to loose that. My feelings for you have changed so much the last months. I.. I finally got it. All those years of failed relations were simply because I compared everyone of them with you. Nobody was good enough, nobody but you."

"What are you saying Bosco." "I guess what I'm trying to say is that I love you. That I've always loved you. More then I ever wanted to admit. You're the one Faith, the one I want to spend my life with."

Faith's eyes filled with tears. This was the best confession she ever received. Bosco seemed so genuine. He really meant every word he said. Faith had to choice but to admit that lately she developed the same feelings towards him. Bosco on the other hand felt naked. He just opened up which could cost him the most important thing in his life: his friendship with Faith. But he couldn't keep it to himself anymore. If she felt the same way, then they've wasted enough time already.

"I don't know what to say. I…" Bosco took a step closer and kissed her passionately. There was no return possible now.

They kept kissing their way to the bedroom and spent their first night together as lovers.

PRESENT Bosco wanted to get up but she wouldn't let him. She pulled him closer towards her and wrapped her arms around his waist saying: "don't go". He couldn't resist her and said: he would never go.

THE END


End file.
